Components of various industries are typically inspected at some point during a manufacturing process, for example, for quality assurance and compliance purposes. The more complex the component, the more likely it is that there will be multiple inspections during the course of its manufacture. Various methods of inspection can be performed, including but not limited to visual inspection, microscopic inspection, ultrasound inspection, eddy current inspection, and X-ray inspection. These and other methods of inspection can be used to identify defects about a component, which defects can be resolved to prepare the component for its intended use.